rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Rithertun residents (Incestus)
A list of all residents of Rithertun at the beginning of and any visitors. Residents by surname Ansetleah Ansetleah family tree Engeled Ansetleah (f, human, Afallon ), Estrith Ansetleah (f, human, Afallon), Godgyth Ansetleah (f, human, Afallon), Sigegar Ansetleah (m, human, Afallon, dead), Turec Ansetleah (m, human, Afallon), and Weonard Ansetleah (m, human, Afallon). Athelrad Athelrad family tree Ceolfrid Athelrad (m, human, Afallon), Cynibert Athelrad (m, human, Afallon), Edwen Athelrad (f, human, Afallon), Engelram Athelrad (m, human, Afallon), Ethelhild Athelrad (f, human, Afallon), Herwynn Athelrad (f, human, Afallon), Hewald Athelrad (m, human, Afallon), Sunnhild Athelrad (f, human, Afallon), Tonild Athelrad (f, human, Afallon), and Wyngyth Athelrad (f, human, Afallon). Athelradson Athelradson family tree Cyneburg Athelradson (f, human, Afallon), Kallisto Athelradson (f, human, Afallon), Sigeberht Athelradson (m, human, Afallon), Weland Athelradson (m, human, Afallon), and Wulfsige Athelradson (m, human, Afallon). Ballfoss Edoma Ballfoss (f, human, Afallon), and Edwen Ballfoss (f, human, Afallon). Bitterdelver Bitterdelver family tree Cwenwise Bitterdelver (f, human, Afallon), Cynwis Bitterdelver (f, human, Afallon), Janol Bitterdelver (m, durinn, Afallon), Kumdeag Bitterdelver (m, durinn, Vogboldir ), Lurselda Bitterdelver (f, durinn, Afallon), and Ratmer Bitterdelver (m, durinn, Afallon). Caerster Ebbe Caerster (f, human, Afallon). Christopoulos Kysus Christopoulos (f, centauroi, Hellas Dimokratia ), Ulesagos Christopoulos (m, centauroi, Hellas Dimokratia) Cleaver Cleaver family tree Brihtiua Cleaver (f, human, Afallon), Bryning Cleaver (m, human, Afallon), and Goldeburga Cleaver (f, human, Afallon). Copperhood Gabutrude Copperhood (f, durinn, Vogboldir). Fitz Ernulf Fitz (m, human, Væringjar ). Galaeton Galaeton family tree Aelfwynn Galaeton (f, human, Afallon), Beadohild Galaeton (f, human, Afallon), Beorngyth Galaeton (f, human, Afallon), Frithuswith Galaeton (f, human, Afallon), Godgifu Galaeton (f, human, Afallon), Hiltrude Galaeton (f, human, Afallon), Matilda Galaeton (f, human, Afallon), Paega Galaeton (m, human, Afallon), and Seaburg Galaeton (f, human, Afallon). Izumi Izumi Suko (f, human, Yashima ). Kawakami Kawakami family tree Kawakami Ai (f, human, Afallon), Kawakami Akimori (m, human, Afallon), Kawakami Alexis (m, centauroi, Afallon), Kawakami Hiko (f, centauroi, Afallon), Kawakami Kataaki (m, human, Afallon), Kawakami Kogo (f, human, Afallon), Kawakami Nagashige (m, human, Yashima), Kawakami Takahiko (m, felidæ, Afallon), Kawakami Tama (f, centauroi, Afallon), Kawakami Toshikatsu (m, human, Afallon), Kawakami Tsunehiro (m, human, Afallon), Kawakami Tsuru (f, centauroi, Afallon), Kawakami Yuki (m, human, Afallon), and Kawakami Yukitomo (m, human, Afallon). Kokinos Apollonia Kokinos (f, human, Hellas Dimokratia). Loragolor family Loragolor family tree Anfalen Loragolor (m, sylvanni, Afallon), Kari Loragolor (f, human, Afallon), and Raejiisa Loragolor (f, sylvanni, Eiralor ). mac Phadraig mac Phadraig family tree Iagan mac Phadraig (m, human, Scotia ), and Leitis mac Phadraig (f, human, Afallon). Raj Raj family tree Dorin Raj (m, durinn, Afallon), Mekan Raj (m, minotaur, Afallon), Nehal Raj (m, agelada, Afallon), Prisis Raj (f, agelada, Afallon), and Sylarax Raj (m, agelada, Afallon). Rosensson Ingmar Rosensson (m, human, Væringjar). Sakai Sakai Tsune (f, human, Yashima) Sica Ianthe Sica (f, felidæ, Hellas Dimokratia). Spinos Spinos family tree Acacia Spinos (f, felidæ, Afallon), Iona Spinos (f, felidæ, Afallon), Onias Spinos (m, felidæ, Hellas Dimokratia), Rhea Spinos (f, felidæ, Afallon), and Vesna Spinos (f, felidæ, Afallon). Stodhierde Stodhierde family tree Cerdic Stodhierde (m, human, Afallon), Elflaed Stodhierde (f, human, Afallon), Hicke of Hinxworth (m, human, Afallon), and Wulfstan Stodhierde (m, human, Afallon, dead). Tatli Rasime Tatli (f, human, Osmanlı ). Turk Turk family tree Nihat Turk (m, human, Afallon), Suat Turk (m, human, Osmanlı), Tyrer Mildthínen Tyrer (f, human, Afallon). Winbeck Winbeck family tree Arnulf Winbeck (m, human, Afallon), Heiu Winbeck (f, human, Afallon), Sigebriht Winbeck (m, human, Afallon), Residents with no surname Nymrith family tree *'Nymrith's home:' The intercubus Nymrith (futa), husband of the agelada Nehal Raj (f), father of the agelada Sylarax Raj (m), two daughters, the succubus Helixia (f) and the intercubus Thelora (futa), and Nymrith's husband, the minotaur Rumen Matov (m) from Sklavinia, their minotaur son Luka Matov (m), agelada Andon Matov (m) and agelada Spiro Matov (m), incubus Bale (m), two succubus daughters, Roza (f) and Vasilka (f), and the ''male'' intercubus Iosif (male-futa). Visitors to Rithertun Hansel Drumpf (m) , a human wannabe noble, is in search of a place to build his Drumpfturm. After a side-quest or two, he will continue his search. Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig (futa), the oldest airdtriath or highlord, her age is said to be over 20,000-years though no one believes that. Shinonome Nanami (f) and Shinonome Yuzuru (m) are married turned vampires over 400-years of age initially from Yashima. Notes Category:Rithertun (village) Category:Pangaia I